


Kozume Kenma Hates His Birthday.

by thatnerdbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Birthday, Happy/sad, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: Kenma hates his birthday, but that doesn't last forever. //happy birthday my cat child!





	

Kenma hated his birthday.

He hated attention, especially being the center of it in a room of people. He hated Kuroo in this moment, too, but he was the only thing keeping him any form of okay right now.

The story goes as such: every year kenma's mother throws a rather large party. And this year it's huge. 3 volley ball teams to be exact. Kenma wanted to scream and force every single body in the area out of his house, but instead he hid in his room with Kuroo, only coming down when forced. He was hid in his boyfriends chest, sitting in his lap, either crying or trying to sleep. It was 10 minutes exactly until he had to go down, and now Shouyou was in his room trying to cheer him up. He loved his boyfriend dearly, and he never saw the ginger. So in a way, it was working.

Shouyou was sat behind him, playing with Kenmas hair and humming a tune that he sang to Natsu at bedtime. Kenma purred and leaned into his small hands, working their way into his hair and calm sweeping over him. "Kenma, we gotta head down," Kuro said softly. Shouyou hummed and smiled, kissing Kenma's cheek. "You can do it! And after this everyone leaves but us. We have a week off from school, which means a week with us!" He smiled and Kenma did to. He could do this.

His boyfriends walked hand and hand with him downstairs. Everyone sang to him for his birthday. Instead of panic he felt love. He saw friends from other teams- Oikawa forcing Iwaizumi to sing with everyone, Sugawara leaning into Daichi and smiling, Lev clearly standing out in his loud singing.

When everyone left he felt his heart tug, he did love his friends. It was a lot, and he hated crowds, but he loved his friends. The kiss on each cheek he got before bed filled his heart with love and happiness.

Maybe, just maybe, Kenma no longer hated his birthday.


End file.
